Adjacent
by sinit2winit
Summary: It's been 6 years since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. As Jacob stuggles to find the right time to make a move, Renesmee's hormones put her in control of the situation, and Edward is not a happy chappy. Rated M for a reason xo
1. Chapter 1

Adjacent

The only thing that could possibly keep me from my goal was if I was to somehow die in the next 3 minuets, not an easy feat for a werewolf.

Its winter in New York and there is a hell of a lot of snow, traffic is backed up for miles and there's some sort of Christmas parade that has people flooding the streets. I could see my breath mist out in front of me even though I felt perfectly comfortable in the freezing cab of my Ford Explorer.

I knew I was close, I'd never been this far north before, and I couldn't even tell you what street I was on, but my heart knew that I was only a couple of minuets away from the center of my universe. From her. From Renesmee.

When Bella had revealed to me that they planned to move up north and take Ness with them. I was furious. I screamed and shouted and carried on day and night; until finally I realised I was being childish and they were her parents. That was a week ago, though it felt like eternity. Every second I wasn't staring into her deep brown eyes or watching the light dance of her ruby curls that cascaded down her back; felt like a century in itself.

My heart-rate picked up now, as I made a left on to '2nd Avenue'. My eyes scanned the houses, looking for the number that would make my heart swell in my chest and the heat, that was evident on my body, fill me up as it always did when she was close. 4...6...8... and there it was; number 10.

I pulled my truck into the space that was left just for me, behind a shiny silver Volvo that I knew only too well. I jumped out, forgetting my bags for the moment, as the door seemed to pull me towards it with my all too willing feet obliging without resistance.

I stood infront of the door, and with no hesitation lifted my hand to knock. The door opened.

Behind it, was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Every curve of her body was perfection, as if it were carved from soap stone by god himself. Her brown eyes bore into mine and a smile crept through her perfect lips and she watched the expressions flit across my face.

"Heya stranger" she said softly, opening the door wide for me. "C'mon in"

"Where's your parents?" I asked confused, I listened but still heard nothing.

"They went for a walk, down to times square. Going to see some sort of Broadway production" she rolled her eyes as she led me through the house into the kitchen."I wasn't interested, are you hungry?"

"Not really, I stopped on the way here and grabbed something"

"What d'you wanna do then, if you're not hungry?" She asked, stepping closer to me.

"Uhh, I-I- umm I dunno, w-what d'you wanna do?" My voice shook, as she pressed her body lightly against mine.

"I bet you haven't had any desert" She whispered leaning up to softly yet urgently press her lips to mine.

I pushed her away."If your parents come home..."

"They only left 10 minuets ago...they'll be gone for hours" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me urgently.

I don't know whether is was her encouraging words or my throbbing need for her; but I gave in and kissed her back.

I pushed her roughly up against the wall and she moaned in pleasure into my mouth. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Wait wait; you don't want to do this." I said feverently as she kissed down my neck.

"Are you talking to yourself? Or are you presuming that I am doing this against my will?" Ness panted as she ground her sex into mine.

I shuddered.

"Ness, stop, please." I gasped.

"Your body doesn't seem to be in agreement with you." She whispered into my ear. He breath was warm and made almost surrender myself to her. But I couldn't, she was only sixteen, her father would kill me.

"Stop Ness!" He said firmly, pushing her away.

"What's the problem?" She demanded.

"You're too young to even be thinking about this, let alone attempting to seduce me!" I scolded her.

"I'm sixteen!" She yelled.

"Exactly!." I yelled back at her.

"You're unbelievable!" She screamed storming off towards what I assumed was the living room.

I followed her, she threw herself down on the couch and crossed her arms. I sighed, she was so adorable when she was angry.

"I missed you." I said going to sit next to her.

"No you didn't." She said shaking her head.

"Yes. I did." I insisted. "Every second."

"Prove it." She smirked, rising up onto her knees and inching closer to me.

"Ness." I warned.

"Did you miss my smile?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Yes, ofcourse I-"

"Did you miss my voice?" She asked, grabbing my hand and placing my fingers to her lips.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Did you miss my body?" She whispered, running my hand down her throat and down to her left breast, where she shaped it to press firmly against her soft mound.

"Yes," I moaned, "But Ness I-"

"Show me how much you missed me Jacob." She moaned softly, bringing her leg over to straddle my waist. She leaned down and murmured against my lips, "Show me."

I kissed her fiercely, how could I not? She was there, she was stunning and she was mine. She moved her hips is a way that would have made Shakira envious and I couldn't help but let her do exactly what she wanted. I was helpless in her power, I ran my hands over her hips and down her back, grabbing her ass firmly and straining her closer to me.

"Ness-" I moaned as she slid her hands over my stomach, down to the waistband of my jeans.

She started to undo the top button of my pants.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. "That's the last time I leave you home alone." Edward said sternly.

Renesmee scrambled off my lap to stand in-front of him.

"Do you ever knock?" She shouted

"Not in my own living room I don't." Edward concluded.

I just sat there too stunned or scared to move. I was dead, that was his precious, beautiful, irresistible, seductive... Daughter, that was his baby daughter. And I had my hands all over her.

"I told you not to barge in, give them a break" Bella's voice came in from the kitchen.

"Go to your room." Edward said swiftly.

Renesmee raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest. "No." She said simply.

Edward ignored her, "Jacob,can I see you outside for a minute?"

_Yeah he wouldn't want to get blood on the carpet. I'm so dead_


	2. Chapter 2

_'I'm dead, I'm so dead_' I panicked silently while Edward led the way through the front door.

"Relax Jacob, if I was going to kill you, you'd be dead already." Edward said casually, as he sat down on the bottom step.

"Edward, I didn't mean- well I did. But I didn't plan on- you see she," I took a deep breath, trying to form something coherent.

"Sit." he said pointing next to him.

"Yes sir." I said respectfully, sitting next to him.

He smiled slightly, "I know that wasn't your idea, and I know your hormones make it nearly impossible to restrain yourself," He paused, glancing at the sky.

"I tried to st-"

"Now would be a good time to shut up and listen Jacob." He said cutting me off.

"Yes sir."

"I understand that she's not a little girl anymore, but she's not an adult either. And as her father, I would prefer you to refrain from such behaviour until she is. Do I make myself clear?" He asked seriously.

"Crystal." I said nodding.

"Good."

"Bullshit." Ness's voice came from behind us.

"Language Nessie" Edward scolded

"I'm not a child, dad."

"Then stop acting like one."

"What I do with Jacob is none of your business!"

"You are my business." Edward stated calmly

"Right, step up and be a father. Great timing." She yelled

"I beg your pardon?"

"You never wanted me in the first place, remember? All of a sudden you care what I do?"

"That's enough." Bella appeared in the doorway, arms crossed. "Inside. All of you"

No one chose to argue. Not with 'don't-fuck-with-me' written all over her face.

When we were all in the kitchen, Edward turned to Ness and asked "Who told you I never wanted you?"

"Aunt Rose." She said simply.

There was a long silence, before Edward said.

"Come upstairs with me, I want to have a talk with you." He didn't wait for her to answer, and disappeared without another word.

Ness rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said unwillingly, leaving me alone in the kitchen with Bella.

There was an awkward silence for a moment or two before I asked, "You upset with me?"

She laughed quietly, "No, i'm not. I know better than anyone what she's going through."

I nodded, not really understanding, then I decided I didn't really want to.

Bella glanced up at the ceiling, biting her lip.

"Are they still fighting?' I asked glancing up as well.

"No, but they might be up there for a while. Edwards explaining what Rose meant. We never really told her about how she came to be."

"I pretty sure she's figured it out." I smirked.

She smacked me lightly on the arm."You know what I mean,"

"So what made you come back so early? Ness said you were going to see some show."

"We were but there weren't any playing today because of the parade." She said, then added "Sorry we interrupted"

"I'm kinda glad you did," I said leaning against the counter.

"Really?" She asked skeptically

"Yeah, I don't want to rush things you know?"

Bella nodded, "Very sensible."

_Knock Knock Knock_

I looked at Bella puzzled, "You expecting company?"

She glanced at her watch, "Probably the mailman, Edwards expecting some packages I think." She headed towards the door, I followed after her.

She brushed her hair back and opened the door, her smile quickly fading.

It definitely wasn't the mailman.

Thanks for the Reviews guys!

Sorry this was a short one, the next one will be longer I promise xox

Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, it's been to long." The creepy leech extended his hand to her with a smile on his face. I recognized him from the clearing, he was the one who did all the talking. This couldn't be good. I thought about phasing, but Bella placed a hand on my arm.

She raised her other hand slowly towards him and said, "Aro, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Taking her hand gently, he met her eyes for a moment, then sighed quietly and continued. "I hope this isn't a bad time?"

Edward was suddenly beside me with his arm around Bella.

"Not at all, Please come in."

He glanced at me for a moment, then followed Edward into the kitchen. I met Bella's gaze and mouthed "What the hell?"

She shrugged, pointed a finger to the staircase on the right, giving me a look that said, 'You better stay out of it' and followed her husband into the kitchen.

I hesitated, but then remembered Bella was some kind of superhero shield thingy, and Edward would know if Aro or whatever his name was, was going to attack. So I went upstairs to find Ness.

I found a door at the end of the hallway which was covered in photographs, baby ones, family ones, and some of her and her school friends. In the middle of the colourful montage was her name 'Renesmee', in diamonties.

Quite sure I'd found the right room, I knocked.

"Come in Jacob." She said instantly.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. It wasn't as girly as I'd imagined. Pretty simple, with some high-tech electronics and a baby pink bedspread on a colossal four poster. I paused and she looked at me expectantly.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, as soon as it was out I felt kind of stupid. But it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Nobody else knocks" she stated with a ''what-an-idiot' expression plastered on her face.

"Right," I said shaking my head, "So what are you doing?". Again another genius question, well done Jacob.

She held up the nail file in her hand, "filing."

"Right," I said again.

"You can come in you know, I won't bite." She smiled at her own joke. God she was beautiful.

I took another step in and shut the door behind me.

"Who was at the door?' She asked casually moving over and patting a spot beside her. I walked over and sat down, right on the edge.

"Uhh, creepy Italian dude with a cape." I said forgetting the guys name again.

Her eyes widened, "A Volturi member?" she asked.

"Yea Vontoori."

"Volturi. Which one?" She asked standing up and heading for the door.

"The important one, the happy dickhead. Hey, I think we should stay up here."

She stopped, "Really?" turning around to face me.

'Yea, let them sort it out." I said quickly. The last thing I wanted was her in the middle of that.

"You're right, and while they're distracted, there's noone to bother us." She said smiling and walking slowly back towards me.

"What?" I said, confused by the sudden change in direction the conversation had taken.

"Well, you're up here, in my room. Just you and me, with my parents busy downstairs..." She stopped in front of me.

"Look Ness-" I started,

"Shhhh," She whispered placing her hands on my knees. She slid her hands up my thighs pushing them apart as she stepped i them. Before I could even think of protesting, she claimed my lips with a kiss.

It was gentle at first, her hands trailed up my arms to my neck. She sat down on one of my legs and swung her legs over the other. All the while pulling me closer to her.

All of a sudden I couldn't remember why I was supposed to stop this, then as she began to unbutton by shirt, my luck reminded me.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that. Both of you downstairs, now." Edwards voice made us both jump.

He was gone by the time I looked up, "Shit." I said quietly.

"See what I mean? She said jumping off my lap, "No knocking."

Hey guys, I know these chapters are short, but it's better than none at all right? :D

I had a really busy holiday so sorry about the wait. Promise I'll make it up to you.

Happy New Year! xo


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Ness down the stairs, trying to watch my feet and not her ass. She looked back at me, and I saw her smirk for a second before I looked up and caught Edward waiting for us at the bottom.

"There's someone in the Kitchen, who would like to see you again Renesmee." Edward said pleasantly, but his eyes held a hidden note of warning.

As we came around the corner, Aro stood up from the table and held his hand out. "Renesmee Cullen, I'm not sure if you remember me."

She took his hand fearlessly, and smiled as she responded, "Ofcourse Aro, how are you?"

There was a moment of silence, and Aro watched the precious moments of her life flash before his eyes. Another moment and he smiled, "You are very blessed to have such a loving family." He released her hand, his eyes flickering to me for a moment. Then he gestured for her to take a seat at the table, sitting back in his chair.

"Let me get to the point," he said cheerfully. "I have come today to ask you a very important question." He paused, like her was trying to word something right.

"Your remarkable talents for...communication. Would be a great asset to our...organisation. And I have come, on behalf of my brothers, to ask you if you would consider joining us."

"The Volturi? Me join the Volturi?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Bella tensed next to me, as if she wanted to interject, but Edward placed a reassuring hand on her wrist, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly, as he watched his daughter.

"You don't have to decide right away of course, and if you accept, you can decide when you are ready to join us. I just thought I would give you the option in person. I cannot stress how much of an honour it is, to be offered a place in our ranks." He smiled and folded his hands on the table.

I scoffed, and managed to turn it into a cough. The leech glared at me, and I glared back.

"You would be welcome to bring your dog, of course."

Renesmee, looked at me and then at him. Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned at him.

"I'm flattered, but as you tried to murder me when I was an infant, I believe I have a moral basis to decline this most prestigious offer. I thank you for your consideration but I believe the Volturi will function just fine without my talents. If you'd be so kind as to excuse me." She pushed her chair back roughly and stalked past me into the living room.

"Come away from the bad man Fido," She called as she disappeared.

I laughed quietly as I followed her, she had attitude and class. She really was amazing.

She turned the T.V. on and started flipping through channels as I sat next to her.

I listened as Bella and Edward showed the leech to the door, wishing him a pleasant journey. But all I could do was watch the woman next to me. She was my kind of girl, in every way. It amazed me that the universe had finally gotten something perfect, and thrown it my way. And she was, she was perfect.

Hey Guys!  
I only have limited writing time, so it looks like one scene at a time for a while.  
But short and often is better than long and far between am I right?  
Thanks for reading, and all the reviews :D

Sin xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**First of all I need to appologize to all of my readers for not updating this story.**

**I've had some drama in my life recently that kept my attention away from writing :(**

**But I'm back now, and I will try my hardest to post often.**

**Next chapter up tomorrow!**

**Thanks for wating! Now where were we...**

**Sin. xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Aro left very quickly after that.

Ness found some hospital show called 'Greys Anatomy' on T.V. that seemed to be holding her undivided attention. I didn't really mind, just watching her face was enough for me any day.

But I think I was getting a bit creepy after the first half hour because she turned to me and said,

"What?!"

"What?" I replied innocently.

"You're freaking me out." She laughed shaking her head at me.

"He has that effect on people." Edward joked walking into the room.

"Says mister creep-tacular himself." I countered.

"What happened to the show you and mom were going to see?" Ness asked curiosly.

"Cancelled." Edward replied simply.

_Yea right_. I thought sarcasticaslly before remembering Edward could hear me.

I looked up appologetically, but he seemed to be distracted by some secret conversation he and Ness were having.

They stared intently at each other from across the lounge room. Ness was glaring and Edward ever so often shook his head from side to side.

Suddenly Ness jumped up off the couch and stormed out of the room.

"You're unbeliveable!" She screamed, as she dissappeard up the stair case.

A few seconds later and I heard her door slam.

"Should I ask?" I said softly turning towards Edward.

"No." He replied pinching the bridge of his nose. "But I suppose you're going to anyway."

"What just happened?"

"She wants her mother and I to stop treating her like a child and let her spend some time alone with you." He explained, his voice strained.

I must admit, I felt sorry for the guy. It can't be easy hearing every thought your daughter has while she's maturing into a woman. But all I could come up with was;

"So let her."

Edward looked at me like I'd just grown a second head.

"You have to be joking." He said in disbelief.

"What? You can trust me." I assured him,

"Right, I left you alone for five minutes this afternoon, and look what happened….Twice!" He stared at me waiting for my genius response.

"Okay, I can't argue with you on that. But I'm trying my hardest." I said innocently.

"Try Harder." He said simply, getting up and leaving the room.

How did everything get so complicated? I sat by myself for a short while before I decided to go and find Ness. Maybe if I could spend ten minuets alone with her without giving in like I had this morning, Edward would ease up a little.

I reached Ness's door and lifted my hand to knock. Then I decided noone else did, so why should I?

I turned the handle and walked in.

BAD IDEA.

Ness was standing infront of her closet in a simple black bra and panties, searching through her dresses.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry." I said, putting a hand over my eyes. I turned around quickly to leave and smacked my head into the door frame.

"Ouch!" I cried.

Ness started laughing hysterically. "Are you alright?"

Her concern would have really touched me if I hadn't been so embarrassed.

"Jake," She giggled, grabbing my arm. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine. " I said rubbing my foreheard.

"Let me see, come here." She reached her hand up and pulled mine away.

She kissed her other hand and pressed it to my forehead, still smiling.

My eyes moved to her breasts, then down her stomach…

She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned up to kiss me.

Something told me I was supposed to stop this. But it just didn't make any sense at that moment.

I pulled her closer to me and just before our lips touched, she said my name.

So softly and intimatley that it reminded me of just how badly I wanted her.

And this was the moment my brain kicked in.

"Ness stop." I said firmy. Stepping back out of her arms.

She looked up at me confused.

"Lets not give you father reason to muder me okay?" I pleaded.

She looked like she was about to argue with me, but I placed my finger to her lips.

"Let's just take it slow, for now. Please?" I begged her, tracing her lips with my thumb.

She nodded slowly, taking a step back and turning back to her closet.

Before I could stop myself, I drank in every inch of her perfect ass. Then I sighed.

_Fuck me. This is going to be mission impossible. _

**Short but sweet; trying to get back into the swing of things.**

**Missed you guys! **

**Sin. xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The next few days were pretty uneventful. There was awkwardness between Ness and I that there had never been before. She wasn't shy exactly, just careful around me. I didn't like it. One day when Edward and Bella left to go shopping I decided it was time to have 'the talk'.

Not the sex talk. I was pretty sure by now she knew all about that stuff.

"Ness?" I asked as soon as I was sure her parents were well out of ear shot.

"Mmm?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the T.V.

I reached over and grabbed the remote switching it off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" She complained, trying to grab the remote back from me.

"I want to talk to you." I said throwing the remote onto a couch across the room.

She turned to me with exaggerated patience and crossed her arms over her chest. Unfortunately, this pushed her breasts together and it took everything I had not to bury my face in them.

"Look I know you're a little mad at me for pushing you away the other day, and I just want to explain why I had to. I don't want you to think I didn't want to, because I did. Oh my god I did. But there's something I want to explain to you before we take this any further than we already have. I need you to understand before I say all this that you have options and –"

"Just spit it out Jacob. You're rambling."

"Right. Okay so, I imprinted on you when you were a baby."

_Wow…that was smooth, good job dickhead._

"Do I even want to know what that is…?"

I took a deep breath and thought about what I needed to say.

"Imprinting…is a wolf thing."…

An hour later Ness was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of me. She was looking up at me, like she was trying to see something someone had told her was there, but she couldn't quite see yet.

"So…you…love…me?" She said uncertainly.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was just such a simple phrase. It was like a snowflake in an avalanche compared to the way I felt about her.

"Yes." I answered simply. "More than anything in the entire world, I love you."

"…Because you have to." She finished.

…_Damn it._

"What?! No. I- "

"Well either what you just explained to me for an hour was a lie, or your wolf heritage is the only reason you care about me." She concluded.

"….That is so….I mean, how could you possibly…you're….I-"

_Wow Jacob…you're a fuckin genius. Learn how to speak English._

"No." I said firmly.

"Then why do you love me Jacob?" She asked matter-of-factly. Leaning back and raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Because….I do." I'd never really had to think about it before, I just always had. What was I supposed to say?

"Great." She said jumping to her feet. She started to storm out of the room but I grabbed her hand.

"Because you're perfect! Because everything you say and do amazes me. You're funny but you don't know it, you're witty but not a know-it-all. You're incredible. You are the most important person in my life. Every second I'm without you all I think about is the next moment I'll get to see you. You are always the best part of my day and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't love you because I imprinted on you! I imprinted on you because I was supposed to love you, because you're my soul mate."

I finished and held my breath. It was the truth, and it was the best I could do.

"That is complete bull shit." She said suddenly.

I dropped my head in defeat. How could I make her see?

But then she came around and sat next to me taking my hand. She smiled and continued,

"Of course I know I'm funny."

**Hey Guys, **

**You're reviews make me smile, please keep them coming. I promise some steamy action in the next chapter…and maybe a decent length one too ;) Love love love!**

**Sin. xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

Since I'd moved into the house I'd been staying in one of the spare bedrooms down the hall from Ness's room. Compared to my cupboard of a bedroom at home, this was like a hotel suite.

One night I was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the steady breathing at the end of the hall. I was thinking about home, about the future, anything to keep my mind off of what I'd usually be doing….If I wasn't in a house full of vampires with exceptionally sensitive hearing and if Edward wasn't down stairs listening to every thought that went through my brain.

A low chuckle confirmed my suspicions.

"Yea I bet you love this." I whispered "Even if you _were_ celibate for a hundred years, at least you got to-"

Renesme's breathing suddenly stopped. I heard her roll over and then roll back.

"Go away," She moaned softly. Her breathing picked up pace and she rolled over again.

I stood up and opened my door.

"Don't!" She said a little louder than before. "Please." Her voice was muffled by her pillow.

I walked slowly down the hall, just meaning to check on her. But Edward met me at the top of the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked pointedly.

"She's having a nightmare." I whispered back, looking towards her door.

"I know that." He stated rolling his eyes.

"I was just going to check on her," I assured him innocently.

"She's fine, go back to bed." He ordered.

"Edward." Bella said softly, appearing on the landing behind him. "Leave him alone, let him check on her."

"Fine, you go and check on her, I'll wait here until you get back." Edward said stubbornly.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, get back downstairs before I drag you myself." Bella hissed at him.

"You can't possib-" Edward began to argue, but the look on Bella's face shut him up.

I must admit, since she became a vampire, Bella could hold her own.

Edward shot me a dirty look.

"Besides, I wanted to show you that thing I was going to show you…"She continued.

"What thing?" Edward asked confused.

"You know…that thing that I was going to show you before you stormed up here to intercept the concerned werewolf." She raised her eyebrows like he was missing something obvious.

Edward smirked suddenly, "Oh right…that thing"

Edward seemed to forget about me entirely as he picked his wife up and carried her back downstairs.

"Ew… " I said under my breath.

"Please don't hurt him!" Her voice pleaded, distracting me entirely.

I walked straight up to her bedroom door and opened it gently, stepped inside and closed it behind me.

God she was beautiful. She had thrashed around so much that she'd almost cocooned herself entirely in the covers. Her hair was swept over her face and her hands were balled into fists clutching her pillow. I took a step towards her.

"Jacob," She said softly.

That almost brought me to my knees. The sound of my name on her lips was like hearing the rain after a yearlong drought. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

I walked around her bed and knelt beside her head.

"No don't!" She yelled suddenly, sitting bolt upright.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly for a moment before covering her face with her hands. When she took them away, I could see the tears on her cheeks.

"Shh Ness it's okay," I said softly.

She screamed.

Woops, obviously she hadn't seen me.

"Sorry sorry!" I said quickly, "I didn't mean to scare you, I heard you having a nightmare and I just came to make sure you're okay."

There was a short pause, while she processed my words. And then she collapsed back against her pillows, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god Jacob!" She whispered. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I apologised again.

"It's okay," She said quietly, moving over to the other side of the bed. "Get off the floor."

She patted the space she'd just made for me, "Come up here."

I looked at the bed, and then at the door, and then back at the bed.

"Your Dad…"I started.

"Is probably 'busy' with my mom." She finished looking at me pointedly.

I hesitated for a moment, and then decided she was probably right. If he hadn't come up here when she screamed…he was probably more than sufficiently distracted."

She patted the bed again, and I caved. I lay down beside her and she laid her head on my chest.

We were silent for a moment, she was listening to my heart beat, and I was listening to her breathing slow to the same rhythm.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" I asked gently.

"No." She answered.

"Are you sure, it sounded pretty bad."

"I don't want to talk about it." She said firmly. Taking my hand she began playing with my fingers.

"Okay," I agreed, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

She let go of my hand and moved her arm down across my abdomen. It was quiet for a little while and I thought she'd fallen asleep.

Downstairs I heard the front door open and close. Bella and Edward must have gone out for a walk or something, because downstairs was suddenly quiet.

Ness's hand moved slightly and then started tracing circles around my stomach muscles.

It felt amazing, I closed my eyes and focused on nothing except that feeling. I didn't realise her hand was moving lower until something twitched in response.

I grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" I asked in shock.

"Nothing." She replied innocently, but I could hear a smile in her voice.

I moved her hand up my chest to rest over my heart. Everything was quiet for a little while longer.

She moved her hand 'absentmindedly' to run her fingers over my stomach again and I tensed.

Her hand moved lower and lower until it was just at the waistband of my boxers. I was trying to focus on my breathing. She ran her fingers along the waist band back and forth driving me crazy. I knew it was wrong, but what I wouldn't give in that moment to have her touch me. I ached with the need of it and she knew it too.

Slowly she turned her head to kiss my collar bone and then my throat. The places she kissed burned with my desire for her. I was so distracted by her kisses that I wasn't paying attention to her hand. Suddenly she moved it to rest on my erection.

I sucked in a sharp breath and went to grab her hand away but she moved it down to my thigh. She shifted closer to me so that her face was hovering over mine.

"Don't you like that Jacob," She teased, leaning down to kiss my jaw line.

She ran her hand up my thigh slowly.

_I should stop this_, I thought. 

But I couldn't.

Her lips found mine just as her hand reached my cock and I honestly couldn't find any feeling of hesitation within me. I reached my hand up to grip the back of her head and flipped her onto her back.

She giggled against my lips as I moved my hand down to her breast.

"That's what I thought." She mumbled, bringing her hand to the back of my neck to hold my head while I kissed her.

I kissed her like I'd wanted to since I'd been here. No hesitation or fear of whether it was right or wrong. I wanted her so badly that it hurt and to know that she wanted me to was almost enough to push me over the edge.

"Jake," She moaned into my mouth as my thumb brushed over her nipple.

_Holy hell._

**Mu ha ha ha ha!**

**God I'm evil, hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

**I love your reviews guys, they make my work day bearable.**

**No parents in the house to interrupt?! What will happen next…?**

**Love love love**

**Sin. xo**


End file.
